The Past Cannot be Undone
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Sae is being 'punished' by her father, Yae is off having fun, and Sae is fed up. Itsuki wants to help them escape he village, but Sae is sick of life. She just wants the Ritual to come, so her life will be over. She basically has given up. :Discontinued:
1. Chapter 1

A small girl lay huddled in a ball, hiding away from the world. "It's not happening, it's not happening..." she chanted repeatedly, trying to hide the intense fear she had. This little girl was hiding from her father, who was preparing to torture her yet another night.

She always acted like the perfect daughter, while her twin was always messing things up... Her twin was getting into trouble, leaving the house when they were told not to, but she didn't get in trouble.

The young girl's name was Sae. She was a little short for her age, and she was more skiddish and frightened then her sister, Yae. She was weaker physically and mentally, and she didn't know how much more she could take-just from her twin.

"Sae-ko? It's okay... If you play nice, it'll be short tonight. Just c'mon out, and then I'll go easy on you." she heard her father, not to far away.

She fought back a sob, as she hid deeper into the closet she was hiding in. She hoped that he wasn't going to check where she was. She didn't want to get caught today. Her sister had had a boy over-one of the Tachibana boys-and daddy was mad... That being said, he was _not_ going to go easy on her.

"Sae, I'm not playing this game, come out or you won't see daylight for a year!" she whimpered, and slowly moved forward. She didn't want to come out, but she knew that her father wasn't kidding when he said that, and she really didn't want to be cut off from the only thing that made her feel relatively okay.

She opened the closet door, and slid out, "Daddy... I'm over here..." she said, her voice shaking, as she tried to steady herself on her hands and knees, though her elbows were quivering.

"Sae-ko!" he chimed, as if it was a pleasant greeting. To her, it was hearing the devil on Earth.

He came to her, and picked her up carefully, holding her bridal style. "Today, I have a great new toy, that I _know_ you will enjoy." he said, basically telling her that she had to pretend to be excited or she was in trouble.

He took her to his room, where there was a small rack in the middle of his floor. He smiled at her, and put her down. "Go to it." he commanded, and her face became pale as she approached it. He grabbed her small wrist, and attached it too one of the bars. He did the same with the other.

She was still wearing her school outfit, that Kiryu-sensei had made for her. She was homeschooled, along with her sister, and the Tachibana twins by Mama Kiryu (she had never figured her real name out.) She had even met the Kiryu twins once, but they were young and they were under exposed.

Anyway, Sae's father had finished hooking her hands and feet to this rack-like thing, making Sae very scared that she had ever come from inside that closet. He probably wouldn't have looked for her, and she would've just stayed there until Yae came home.

But she came out.. and this was her punishment.

Her father gave her a big smile, as if it was Christmas and she was about to open her big present. Though... It was nothing of the sort.

He came extremely close to her, and began kissing her, as if she were the love of his life. She revolted, trying her best to pull away, but it was a futile attempt. She was bound and he was stronger then her nonetheless.

He kissed her even deeper, as he-without her permission-began exploring her body with his hands. She struggled as her touched her breasts through her shirt, and she wanted to bite his tongue as it explored her mouth.

Sae had barely just managed fourteen years of age, and she was hardly a show when it came to how her body looked. She wasn't curvy, and she hardly had any breasts. She still had a childish voice, and her face still echoed her younger years. She was still quite short, and many could mistake her for easily twelve. But her father acted as if she was thirty-five, rather then a mere teenager.

He began unbuttoning her shirt, and she tried to let a cry out, but he was blocking her from making much noise. He slid her shirt open, disregarding her bra-which he had bought, just so that she would have a front clasp. He pulled away from her lips, and she immediately plead, "Daddy, please stop..." she said, as her father began sucking on her neck, as her groped her chest with both hands.

"You've been a bad girl, Sae. You don't deserve for me to stop." he said, as he moved his lips down to her collarbone. She pulled back, trying to avoid his lips, but the bonds just rubbed at her wrists.

He then moved his hand down her stomach, to her hips. He began unzipping her skirt. At that point, she mentally scorned Kiryu-sensei for making it a full zip skirt. She wished that it would at least slightly burden her father from her punishment.

He tore it away from her, and began rubbing himself against her legs. She felt disgusting as he did this to her. She would never appeal to anyone with this on her record. He would never let her live it down. Ever since their mother had died, she was his little toy, and even though she really wanted to be in a relationship with Itsuki, she could never ruin him by dating him. He needed a pure girl. An innocent soul.

She gasped at the sudden shock of him moving her panties and putting himself inside of her. It hurt and she tried her best not to cry out in pain. He was not gentle. He was always very rough and fast. She would be less hurt if he at least acted like this wasn't punishment.

She squeaked as he painfully drove into her. She tried her best not to cry, because she didn't want a punishment for that. He was torturing her, and she couldn't stop him.

He pounded into her harder and harder, and she let out yelps and squeaks, as she tried to fight back tears. He was biting her on her bare neck and chest. He pinched her nipples hard, and that only added to the pain she felt.

After a short while of this-that felt like eternity to Sae-he pulled out of her, and moved away for a moment. But she wasn't that lucky. She was never that lucky.

He began unclasping her wrists, which were now raw for the struggling she had done. He let only her hands loose, and had her get on her hands and knees. She was hoping for one moment, that he was actually going to go back to what he was doing, but then he got in front of her put himself in front of her.

Sae's pained eyes looked up at her father and he gave her a mean look. He wanted her to suck on him. She screwed her eyes shut, as she did as she was told and put him in her mouth. She tried to put it all in her mouth, but nearly gagged and threw up from just a little bit. She used one hand to touch the part that wasn't occupying her mouth.

She really wanted to just bite him, but she didn't. For if she had, it wouldn't just be this punishment. She would get hit and locked in the cell again. She didn't like the cell. She wasn't even with her sister in the cell.

She kept on with what she was doing, massaging him with her tongue and her hand, but she seemed to be growing rather impatient. "Sae-ko. You can do better then this." he said, his voice laced with annoyance and anger.

She quivered and followed his command, through tears. She moved more of him into his mouth, even though she coughed and gagged, and she moved her hand faster. He was grunting, and she almost smiled. She was almost done for the day. Then she would be off free for at least a little while.

He let out a louder grunt, and he jerked out of her mouth. He put himself uncomfortably near her face, and began to rub himself, at an extremely fast speed. A speed Sae would never reach while holding herself up with one arm.

He came, and she nearly threw up as he let is salty liquid get all over her face. He rubbed himself on her, between her eyes, on her cheeks, and under her chin, She hated the feeling of the warm liquid, and as soon as he let her free, she was going to race to the bath, and scrub her face for at least 10 minutes.

He smiled at her, and almost gave her a look that read _If you don't smile back, and mean it, you will wish you had _so she smiled at him, showing her teeth and everything. Some of his liquid fot into her mouth, and she was about to spit it out, but she knew that her father would defiently punish her for that, so she continued to smile, even though she wanted to throw up.

"Now. Get dressed, and do _not_ let your sister find out about this!" he demanded of her, and he unclasped her ankles. She nodded, almost excited like and got up, ignoring the intense pain between her legs.

She buttoned her shirt quickly, and retrieved her skirt from the corner of the room. She finished dressing and immediately headed to the bath room.

she undressed herself and got in the shower with a washrag, and soap. She scrubbed herself until she was raw from head to toe. That way she knew she was clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Sae's mind was racing as she stepped out of the shower. Her whole body hurt, and she wished that none of what happened happened. She really just wanted to lay back and disappear. She needed her ae had been with her her entire life. She was her only comfort. And she was the only person that knew how to relax Sae. And the only one Sae would allow to relax her.

She covered herself with a towel and dried her hair a little with another towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hated herself for letting this happen to her. Why not Yae? Yae was the problem child. But if this was happening to Yae, Sae would to take all of her pain... So either way, Sae was going to get all of it.

She heard the front door open, and her heart sped up. Yae was home. Sae didn't even bother with putting real clothing on. She opened the door of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her small frame. She went down the hall, and almost ran down the corridor, "Yae!" she called, as soon as her sister came to form.

Her sister was standing in the main hall, her left foot bare, and her right foot halfway into a slipper. "Sae!" she smiled, and quickly finished putting her slippers on. "You are out here all wet! You could catch a cold!"

"I don't care. Maybe if I was sick..." she didn't allow herself to finish the sentence. Yae wasn't supposed to know about what Father did to Sae, but she just knew somehow.

"Another bad day, ne?" Yae asked, her eyes narrowing a little. She took a step toward her sister and pecked her on the check. "Don't worry. We can relax tonight." she nodded a little.

Sae's face lit a bright crimson. "Imouto-Sama, you know no one is around.." she said, softly, looking her sister dead in the eyes.

Yae looked behind Sae, and smiled a little. "You always did have eyes in the back of your head!" she smiled and leaned in a little. This time, she kissed Sae on the lips, moving her hand to hold Sae's chin delicately. She held for one moment, but then pulled away. "Father would _not_ be happy if he knew." she shook her head, and put her hand around Sae's waist. "You need to get some clothes."

"I will, I will! I just wanted to greet you at the door." Sae said, shaking her head a little. She scurried to the bathroom, and sighed, as she closed the door behind her. An imprint of Yae's lips were still on her lips. She knew it was wrong, but Yae was the only one that understand what was going on, even if she was never told. She was the only one that excepted Sae for all that she was and no extras...

And Yae was going to help her relax tonight. That would help a lot. Sae often felt near death after her father mistreated her, but then Yae came home... Yae treated her like a queen. It always made Sae feel grateful of what she had, even if it was very messed up and incestuous, and she was raped... She loved some aspects of her life.

Sae let the towel fall, and she sighed when she saw bruises on her hips, and scratches on her sides. It made her wanna break the mirror. But she just took a breath and grabbed her yukata from the counter. She turned from her reflection and slipped the simple cotton over her skin.

She tied it, and brushed her hair quickly. She cleaned up her towels, and put them in the small laundry hamper they had. She looked at herself one last time. She brushed her hair to one side and smiled, trying to look liek her sister. She could never be her sister. Her sister was the beautiful twin. She was just... Sae.

She slipped out of the bathroom, turning the light off behind her. She sighed a little, and calmed walked past her father's door, to her shared room. She took another breath in before continued.

"Oh, Sae! That took you a moment." Yae said, smiling at her sister. "Do you want me to relax you now or in a little later?" Yae asked. She knew that no matter how muched it relaxed her sister, she wouldn't agree to help her sister in doing it. But she wanted her sister to feel batter, and this was the only way.

"Now please." Sae asked, almost in a weak voice. She crawled carefully onto her bed, and laid on her back. She put her hands out beside her. She closed her eyes.

Yae sighed inwardly, and made her way to her sister. She silently climbed on top of her sister, straddled like she was about to ride a horse, but a little lower. She bowed herself a little, and wrapped her hands delicately around Sae's neck.

A smile appeared on Sae's face, just from feeling the slight warmth. "Please... Yae... Don't linger." she said, her voice caught in her throat.

Yae leaned forward and gripped her sister's neck. Sae involuntarily coughed but gave her sister a look of pure happiness. Yae gripped even tighter. Sae shook a little, but her eyes were still watching her sister. Normally Yae waited until Sae passed out. Then Sae would get a little rest.

Sae was taking in the pain, the lack of oxygen, the feeling of her sister's hands, and embracing it. It always made all the stress in her life just seem to disappear. She honestly had no clue how someone ould live without this. Yae gripped tighter, and Sae felt even better.

Yae could feel Sae's beat slow, and her slight convulsions stop. That meant it was time to stop. It had only been about 30 seconds, so she knew Sae wasn't dying. Yae felt horrible about suffocating her sister, but without it... Without it, Sae would've probably tried something stupid like hanging herself just to get her need.

Yae would kill herself if she found her sister dead. She would probably kill herself the same way, so she and her sister were guaranteed the same spot in Hell.

_I'm sorry sister, that you need this. I will I could do something more productive... Like stop Father... But he doesn't even know I know... He would kill you if he knew... I'm really sorry..._

**Imouto-sama: Highly respected younger sister.**

**Yukata: Cotton kimono usually worn around the home.  
**


End file.
